rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chosen Battalion/Slaves
The Slaves of the Chosen Battalion are a collection of various races that have been captured by the forces of the Chosen Battalion and forced to work as labourers and entertainers for the forces of Bandos. History The Battalion's slave force originated from the previous inhabitants of Goblin Village, these were Goblins who had chosen not to join the ranks of the Chosen Battalion. Most of the Goblin inhabitants had been wiped out during the initial attack, however many were kept to provide the Battalion with services such as repairs, construction, cooking and even entertainment as gladiators. Around this time, the least effective or efficient of slaves were chosen to serve as gladiators, put in an arena they were to fight to the death in any way the Battalion members chose, these Slave Games became a constant sport for the Battalion and a constant threat for the slaves. Given there use, more and more slaves began to join the Battalion over time and the slave force improved greatly, basically being completely responsible for the renovations of Goblin Village and the areas around it. Upon discovering an underground Temple hidden beneath Goblin Village, the Battalion went on a mad spree of recruiting countless slaves into their forces, even going so far as to buy them from outsiders. They served to dig tunnels into this underground temple and were of great use. After the fall of Gorbuk, the Goblin Line fell into disrepair and many Slaves died from famine. It was a hard time for them and despite the leadership of Yokrad, almost the entire slave population was killed off. Once Gorbuk returned, he reorganised the Battalion and it's slaves. Giving them specific roles and gathering more slaves into their ranks from those left by the Worshippers as well as numerous other people captured in raids. Positions Personal Slave: Chosen to serve a specific member of the Battalion, usually one who is high up or who has done a deed great enough to merit this honour, the Personal Slave is there to fufill the needs of his or her master, whatever their masters need might be. Gladiator: Chosen from the least efficient Worker Slaves, Gladiators are men and women who fight and often die in the Slave Games for the amusement of the Battalion. Sacrifice: Chosen from the weakest of slaves, Sacrifices are only taken from the slaves when no other alternative victim can be found. They are taken to the Temple of Bandos and ritualisticly beaten to death on a Shrine of Bandos during sermons. Smiths: Blacksmiths craft bronze weaponry and armour for their masters, they live a much easier lifestyle than their fellow slaves as most Battalion members hold weapons looted from their enemies and therefore have no use for Smiths. However this makes their job more risky as if they slip up on an order, they risk being chosen as a Gladiator or Sacrifice. Builder: The most important of the Battalion's workforce, chosen to build up and repair the defences of Battalion territories and also to create whatever buildings the Battalion require, they usually work under the supervision of a Slave Master, meaning they must work carefully and quickly. Miner: A miner works beneath the Battalion's territory gathering resources for smiths and builders, the mines they work are constantly patrolled by Slave Masters to ensure they work well and don't steal any minerals. Cook: A rarity amongst the Battalion's slaves, chosen to cook food for the Battalion's population, they are heavily watched by Slave Masters in case they try to poison anyone's food. Farmers: The most common of the Battalions slaves. Chosen to work the farms and the pastures of the Battalion's territory, providing food and herbs for the Battalion. Many slaves have escaped the open pastures before and therefore many Slave Masters patrol the area in which they work. Treatment Slaves are unfortunately the dirt beneath the Battalion's boots and are treated as such. Slaves are kept around, purely to perform the functions for which the Battalion are lacking in skill. Worker Slaves are the bottom of the food chain, Worker Slaves are bullied, mocked, beaten and occasionally killed purely for the amusement of the Battalions members. If a Worker slips in his duties, he is punished painfully, if they continue to do so then they will either be made a gladiator or suffer a painful death. Gladiator Slaves are treated slightly better, usually the Battalion avoid killing these slaves, or hurting them outside the arena, this is not because they are more respected (though the more effective gladiators are) this is because they are looking forward to a good fight. In the arena the Battalion is merciless however, if you act cowardly, or make for a bad show, the Battalion might well rip them apart. The Slave Pens which they are forced to live in are cramped and disease ridden, they sleep in piles of hay and are given animal hides as blankets, they usually sleep in dark caves which have either been found in the area, or dug up for the slaves benefit. Usually the body pile of the Battalion is kept very near the Slave Pens so as to strike fear into the slaves. Slave Pens Goblin's Line Doric's Anvil Slave Pen: A large Slave Pen has been stuffed into the caverns beneath the Anvil. Given that the furnace is still active and there are numerous ponds and pools, the caverns are swampish, messy and overheated. Troll Country None The Slave Insurgence Currently a miniscule organisation subtly working against the Battalion for the preservation of the slaves. Right now there is less than ten members and their operations purely include keeping as many slaves alive as possible, though they are working towards hopefully freeing the slaves. Notable Slaves *Persae *Rosaline Haines The Slave Population Slave Rations Slave Rations are the stockpile of food left for the slaves to survive on, it is renewed every week. For every slave who works hard and does a good job, small amounts of food are added to the stockpile. Currently the stockpile is alarmingly low, with slaves recieving very little food between them. Gallery Trivia Category:Neutral Category:Commoners Category:Bandosian Category:Lawful